Comment Bill & Tom ne purent plus regarder
by ToriFairy
Summary: Comment et surtout Pourquoi Bill et Tom ne purent plus regarder leur mère dans les yeux. OS rigolo. Situation à laquelle nous avons TOUS pu être confronté un jour. Je vous laisse apprécier . Enjoy Tori


- **Chut.Shhhh.. Tom. Fais moins de bruit bordel** gloussa Bill entre deux éclats de rires avinés  
- **Mais la p..la porte .. Elle est michante** articula Tom avant d'être repris par une crise de fous rires incontrôlable.  
- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **lui intima Bill souriant de toutes ses dents

Les jumeaux peinaient à refermer la porte de leur domicile trop avinés et désordonnés pour. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre progressant à pas de loups hésitants, tanguant dangereusement. En fait à chaque pas, ils pouvaient s'écrouler. Cela tenait du miracle qu'ils n'aient rien cassé. Ils tentaient de se faire tous petits ayant largement dépassé l'heure du couvre feu imposé pour leurs sortie en boîte. Ils avaient beau être des rock stars en devenir, ils n'en avaient pas moins que 15 ans. Si leur mère les surprenait. ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient même plus là pour pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle était douce Simone, mais avec des colères incroyablement terrifiantes.

En montant les marches qui menaient à leur chambre à l'étage ils entendirent résonner les notes d'une musique jazzy très sensuelle. Interloqués, ils s'interrogèrent du regard la peur et la curiosité se disputant l'éclat de leurs prunelles. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leurs parents .. source de tout ce vacarme. S'agrippant fermement pour ne pas tomber ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fente de la porte mal fermée leur donnant une vue imprenable sur une vision qu'ils auraient préféré ne JAMAIS voir. La chambre baignait dans une douce lumière tamisée rayonnant sous les lueurs des bougies parfumées. Gordon allongé en caleçon sur le lit , un nœud papillon autour du cou regardant avec un ravissement non feint le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui... Simone en pleine séance d'effeuillage

I don't want you to be no slave  
_Je ne veux pas que tu soies un esclave _  
I don't want to work all day  
_Je ne veux pas que tu travailles toute la journée_  
but I want you to be true  
_Mais je veux que tu soies sincère_  
and I just wanna make love to you  
_Et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour_

love to you  
_L'amour_  
ooh-ooh  
love to you

all I want to do is wash your clothes  
_Tout ce que je veux c'est laver tes vêtements_  
I don't want to keep you indoors  
_Je ne veux pas te garder prisonnier_  
there is nothing for you to do  
_Tu n'as rien à faire_  
but keep me making love to you  
_Hormis continuer à me faire faire l'amour avec toi_

love to you  
_L'amour_  
ooh-ooh  
love to you

alignleftElle bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique, chantant en play back. Ses longs cheveux virent effleurer le torse de Gordon tandis que son visage partait à la recherche de la gourmandise de son homme . Il gémit de bonheur en sentant la main cajoleuse qui jouait avec lui avant de grogner car cette même main s'était retirée.. Jouant de lui, se jouant de lui

CHORUS and I can tell by the way  
_Je peux dire vu la façon dont tu marches_  
that you walk that walk  
_Dont tu marches_  
I can hear by the way  
_Je peux deviner à la façon dont_  
you talk that talk  
Tu parles  
and I can know by the way  
_Et je sais à la façon dont _  
you treat your girl  
_tu te comportes avec ta copine_  
that I could give you all the loving  
_que je pourrais te donner tout l'amour_  
in the whole wide world  
_Du monde entier_

all I want to do is bake your bread  
_Tout ce que je veux c'est faire ton pain_  
just to make sure you're well fed  
_Pour être sure que tu soies bien nourri_  
I don't want you sad and blue  
**Je ne veux pas que tu soies triste**  
and I just wanna make love to you  
_Je veux juste faire l'amour avec toi_

love to you  
_Te faire l'amour_  
ooh-ooh  
love to you  
_te faire l'amour_

ooh-ooh  
love to you

**- han hum non non.. pas encore mon mignon. Tuttt**  
d'un coup de hanche savamment étudié, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son homme. Elle ondula du bassin de façon sensuelle et somme toute assez fluide. Ok Simone n'était pas Shakira mais pour Gordon elle était à cet instant là 1000 fois plus érotique et bandante que Shakira. Il ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir rauque. Elle le rendait dingue.. la prendre, la violer, la violer encore et encore, la pilonner  
- **Simone bébé tu me rends dingue.**  
Elle sourit lentement et fit glisser le long de ses jambes les jarretières de soie noire

Derrière la porte les jumeaux étaient pétrifiés par ce spectacle. Leur mère. Leur maman à eux !! Elle pouvait pas faire ça !! Trop choqués pour assimiler, ils étaient incapables du moindre mouvement. Désaoulés d'un coup là !! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils virent un objet noir en dentelle ( qu'ils identifièrent comme étant un soutien gorge ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une seule personne) que le déclic se produit. Bill étouffa un cri d'horreur tandis que les yeux de Tom s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Ils prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Une fois parvenus dans leur chambre, un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient effarés cherchant dans le regard de l'autre la négation de cette scène d'épouvante à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Scène qui défilait encore derrière leurs paupières closes tandis qu'elle continuait son déroulement à l'étage en dessous

Ainsi donc leur douce maman avait une sexualité et débridée qui plus est. Bien sur qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait déjà commis le péché de chair.. après tout ils en étaient la conséquence. Mais Seigneur, leur maman ; leur tendre et rassurante maman pas cette femme libérée et libertine . Ils étaient choqués. Dans leur esprit cette découverte paraissait bien plus anormale que le fait qu'ils pratiquent l'inceste. Ils se mirent au lit sans un mot ni un regard empêtrés dans une gêne qui les faisait rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit .

Une odeur de café et de toast grillés les tira du lit. Après une toilette rapide, ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour y trouver leur mère souriant et chantonnant doucement. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, hésitants. Simone leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de réclamer son bisou matinal . Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent en rougissant, leur gêne grimpa encore d'un cran lorsque Gordon descendit pour les rejoindre. Il embrassa Simone longuement et langoureusement, salua les garçons avant de croquer avec appétit dans un toast. L'atmosphère était étrange divisée en deux camps  
D'un côté, Gordon & Simone tous sourires et des étoiles plein les yeux, mangeant avec appétit de façon bien trop suggestive , ne sachant pas que leurs enfants savaient pour leur nuit de pure luxure. De l'autre, les jumeaux- au bord de la crise cardiaque- incapables d'avaler quoi que ce soit, misérables et sachant que leurs parents ne savaient pas qu'ils savaient ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit. Mais tout à leurs regards en coin , les adultes n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque Simone demanda ,d'une voix neutre mais avec des yeux rendus quasi noirs de désir, à Gordon de l'aider à s'occuper d'un truc là-haut que les jumeaux manquèrent de s'étouffer.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé quoi que ce soit, les bols atterrirent sur le sol avec fracas tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait sur ces mots  
- **Oh nooooooooooooooooooooon pas encore !! Au secours. Bill, on se barre.**  
- **Je veux plus voir ça, je veux plus voir ça, je veux plus voir ça, **répétait Bill en hurlant sa voix montant hystériquement vers les aigus.!!  
Gordon se tourna vers sa femme choqué  
**- Mais quelle mouche les a piqué ?**


End file.
